uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers, once the proverbial 110-pound weakling, was transformed by the fabled Super Soldier serum to become Captain America, living legend of the World War II. He has recently been revived after over 65 years of being frozen in suspended animation. Background Steven Grant Rogers was born in 1917, to Sarah Rogers. Steven's father Joseph died while Steve was a young boy, and his mother Sarah died when he was in his late teens, leaving him alone in Depression-era New York until the early 1940's. Steve was a frail young man but not lacking in courage or conviction. He studied to be an artist in college, showing no small degree of talent, but was so outraged by what he saw on newsreels depicting the Nazi war machine marching across Europe that he tried in vain to join the military so that he may fight them. He was rejected four times, but on the fourth visit he caught the attention of a Colonel Chester Phillips, who gave him the opportunity to take part in a top-secret project designed to create the ultimate soldier, one that the US hoped would be the first of many. Steven eagerly accepted Colonel Phillips' proposition, and after several weeks of psychological and physical tests, Steve was indeed selected to be the first test subject of Doctor Abraham Erskine's "Super Soldier" serum. The test was a resounding success, turning Steve from the proverbial "110 pound weakling" into the pinnacle of human perfection. Unfortunately, a Nazi infiltrator shot Dr. Erskine just as the process was finished. Steve attacked the gunman, accidentally killing him due to not realizing his own (newly enhanced) strength. With critical elements of the Super Soldier Serum never having been commited to notes, Steve became the only successful test subject of Operation: Rebirth. With only one viable "Super Soldier" the U.S. military decided to make the most of him. He was extensively trained in combat tactics, martial arts, and acrobatics, and eventually given an indestructible shield and a star-spangled uniform to serve as a symbol of American ideals, countering the Nazi Red Skull who was rising to prominence in Europe. He first became active in 1941, acting as a "spy smasher" and crimebuster at home and abroad, before America fully joined the War. He was paired with a young man named James "Bucky" Barnes who operated as his partner and "advance scout." The pair would become the best of friends and nigh-inseparable over the next few years. With the war fully joined, Captain America took to the battlefield in earnest, fighting alongside both regular military men and groups like the Howling Commandoes and Liberty Legion. He was the leader of the wartime superhero team known as The Invaders. The group was considered special even among the other various wartime superhero teams (such as the All-Star Squadron and Justice Society), because they tended to operate overseas and abroad rather than at home. Together they battled seemingly countless Nazi supervillains, from the Red Skull and Baron Zemo to U-Man and Baron Blood. They saved the world countless times, though the full extent of their adventures and accomplishments were largely kept classified from the general public. Still, Captain America garnered a reputation as the "best" of the wartime era masked men (thanks partially to a hefty propaganda machine behind him, but largely due to his own unwavering courage and determination). Unfortunately, it was believed by the general public that Captain America did not survive the end of the war. The reality, however, was that Steve was tossed into the North Atlantic ocean in an explosion that he believed killed Bucky, after having been strapped to an experimental rocket by Baron Zemo. Steve was frozen in ice, and somehow the Super Soldier serum allowed him to enter a state of suspended animation, keeping him alive while he waited, trapped above the arctic circle. By a twist of fate, however, Steve would be located by modern day heroes over 60 years later, waking to a world he barely recognized, but would have to find a place in. Personality To sum him up at the most basic level, Captain America is a good man, a true patriot, and the quintessential soldier, and the three are not mutually exclusive. Steve Rogers is a believer. He believes that once you give your word, you follow through no matter what. He believes that it is the responsibility of the strong to protect those that cannot protect themselves, and that failing to act against evil is just as wrong as perpetrating the evil itself. Steve believes that most people, when truly pushed to the limit, will do the right thing rather than the easy thing. He believes in second chances, and that if you want to be trusted and respected, you need to offer the same to those around you. He believes that one man in the right place at the right time can make all the difference in the world. He believes that good will overcome evil, though he knows that sometimes good people have to work hard and sacrifice to make it so. He believes in common courtesy and in the love and support of family and friends. He believes that love is a precious thing that shouldn't be entered into lightly. But above all, Steve believes that no matter how bleak things appear, and no matter what tragedy may befall him or those around him, there is always hope for a brighter tomorrow. These are the things that Steve Rogers believes, and he spends every day of his life doing all that he can to insure that they remain true. Steve Rogers is a patriot in the truest sense of the word. That is to say that it is not the government of his country that he feels beholden to, nor the land itself, but rather to the people, and even more so the ideals upon which the country was founded. Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness are foremost in his mind, and securing those blessings for all mankind is the mission he has dedicated his life to. Steve defines people by their actions, not by their skin color, religion, gender, creed, genetic makeup, or sexual orientation. Steve despises tyrants, bigots, and others who would oppress and abuse others for their own ends, or for some twisted idea of "racial purity". Steve thinks that diversity is a good thing that only strengthens and enriches those that embrace it. Steve can be short-tempered when it comes to those that would deny others their rights, particularly the right to life, and he believes that justice should be dealt to them swiftly and decisively. Steve knows that laws are not always just, but that they provide a foundation upon which a just society can be built, and should be respected and followed as much as possible, but he also knows that on occasion good people must step outside the law to stop evil. He knows that America is (and will ever be) a "work in progress", but he will defend her to the death to make sure she gets the chance to become something greater than the sum of her parts. Captain America is a disciplined and forthright defender of the innocent and downtrodden. He may be morally opposed to killing, but he also knows that sometimes a soldier has to cross that line in the interest of saving lives. He is willing to make nearly any personal sacrifice, up to and including his own life, if it means that those he's sworn to protect will live to see another day but that doesn't mean he's willing to make such sacrifices frivolously. He faces danger without fear or hesitation, because he knows he's one of the few that's capable of meeting it head-on and overcoming it. He is confident in his own abilities, and in those of his trusted allies and friends. He does not take failure well, particularly of himself, and can sometimes be disappointed when those he trusts fail to uphold his closely-held standards of nobility and heroism. However even then, he tends to blame himself more than any other, feeling that he perhaps hasn't set a strong enough example for his fellow heroes to follow. He also knows when it is time to step up and lead the charge, and when best to let others take point. He respects authority that does not abuse its' power, but is willing to defy it if he feels it's the right thing to do. And he never blindly follows orders. Indeed, he will not undertake that which is truly morally wrong or evil, no matter who may ask him to do so. He recognizes that he is regarded as an icon and an example for others to follow, and he takes that responsibility very seriously, not wishing to damage the hopes invested in him. He may be dutiful, but he is a soldier for the free people of the world, and the ideals they cling to and represent above all else. Steve is a man out of time, and while he's adjusting quite well to the present day, there are still times that he wishes for a simpler time. For a man with as much confidence as he has, the one lingering doubt that sometimes plagues Steve is that time will pass him by, or that America will decide the ideals and values he represents are no longer the ideals and values they care to pursue. It isn't that he's afraid of irrelevance on a personal level, but the thought that his beloved country might stray so far from what he loves about them is a sobering one for him. He's also a bit "old-fashioned" when it comes to things like manners, popular culture, and in some cases social mores, and can be almost painfully "out of touch" when it comes to things like current trends and styles (fortunately most people around him think it's more endearing than anything else). He's a workaholic and a perfectionist, and sometimes has a hard time stopping to "smell the roses" so to speak. He's very much a "big picture" kind of guy, though not at the expense of the small details. Cap also tends to hold to Christian values and faith, but would never claim such belief as superior to another's, nor try to force it upon them. Suffice to say he believes in a higher power, and an eternal reward for those that live good lives, no matter where they're from or what they may believe. The fact that he retains such faith in spite of all he's seen in his lifetime is just one more testament to the strength of character he possesses. Powers While technically the Super Soldier Serum doesn't give Cap superhuman physical abilities, it does provide some benefits that cannot truly be classified as normal human traits. First off, it maintains Cap's physique at a 'perfect' level. That is to say he's as strong, fast, agile, and durable as any human being could possibly hope to be and barely needs to work to maintain that physique. The serum also causes his body to operate at maximum efficiency at all times. It not only expends the optimum amounts of hormones, etc (like adrenaline) that he needs to accomplish a given task, but it also regulates his heart rate and other involuntary functions. His body is so finely tuned that it can throw off people that "read" people's intent and actions from involuntary signs and "body reading" (like Daredevil, for example). Steve processes fatigue poisons exceptionally well, giving him effectively limitless stamina and endurance, and his immune system and resistance is enhanced as well, giving him great resistance to illness, disease, and poisons, though not total immunity. Steve heals as fast as a "normal" human can possibly can. He doesn't have a "healing factor" and it's not so quick as to be a visible phenomenon, but he'll be back on his feet and up to 100 percent considerably more quickly than the average man, and can survive injuries that would be fatal to others. The serum may also retard or even arrest his natural aging processes. Skills Captain America has arguably the finest tactical mind on Earth, and tremendous leadership ability. He knows how to inspire and motivate others, and can adjust plans "on the fly" to overcome seemingly impossible odds. He has snatched victory from the jaws of defeat so many times that it's virtually second nature to him. Steve is also one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants and acrobats on Earth, combining several martial art styles with tremendous acrobatic and gymnastic prowess to create a fighting style all his own. Of course that fighting style also includes the use of his indestructible shield, which he can utilize to devastating effect as both a defensive implement and a melee and thrown weapon. He's particularly skilled at "banking" the shield off of multiple targets, or off of multiple surfaces to misdirect foes as to his intended target, and he almost always manages to do it in such a way that the shield returns to his hand (or to wherever his hand happens to be by the time the shield stops moving). Steve is familiar with the operation of all manner of military vehicles, as well as conventional aircraft and automobiles, albeit not so familiar with modern electronics and sensors in said vehicles. He's not as "far behind" as some might think, however, as he was exposed to many different advanced prototypes that were "well ahead of their time" during his wartime experiences. Steve is also very well-trained in espionage and counter-espionage techniques, making him quite stealthy and a surprisingly good infiltrator when he needs to be. He is fluent in over a dozen languages, as well. Finally, Steve is a talented artist, capable of professional-quality illustrations and generally quite aesthetically pleasing work across both paint and drawing mediums. Boons In the years since his "death" Captain America was virtually canonized by the superhero community and general public, giving him a tremendously good reputation as the "Living Legend of World War II." He can generally count on aid from virtually anyone of the heroic mindset should he ask for it, and especially from among those that might remember him from the Wartime era. Due to the odd nature of his "death" the United States military has provided him with back pay (at the rank of Captain), adjusted for inflation, dating all the way back to the time of his disappearance. This has given him a very healthy "nest egg" that he could conceivably survive on for quite some time, even after using it to purchase a home for himself. Captain America's costume is a specialized armor/cloth hybrid similar to chain mail that provides him with considerable protection from edged weapons, bullets, and flames, though high-caliber gunfire can still penetrate the armored portions and lingering around in a fire probably isn't a good idea. His shield is a truly remarkable defensive implement that is virtually indestructible by all but cosmic-level forces and direct molecular manipulation, and possesses several unique properties that make it useful both for protection and attack, such as absorbing the force of blows and energy blasts directed against it, and having unusual aerodynamic properties that allow it to be thrown far further than a 12-pound metal disk should ever have any business going. When necessary, the shield even has a sharp edge that can be used as a cutting implement, though Steve is usually quite reluctant to do so against living opponents (plenty useful against inanimate objects, though). Flaws Steve Rogers is a man out of time. That is to say he's missed the last 65 years. He "fell asleep" in 1945 and woke up in 2010. He's awed and amazed by things that people take for granted like personal computers, cellular phones, and iPods. He's missed the Beatles, Elvis Presley, Star Wars, and everything else related to popular culture from that time period. He can stick out like a sore thumb in social situations and items of everyday technology for normal folks are almost completely baffling to him (though he's smart enough to learn relatively quickly at least). He often feels out of place and out of touch, and with good reason. Steve also suffers from fairly frequent flashbacks to World War II, particularly in dreams. In truth he basically has a mild case of post-traumatic stress syndrome. It doesn't affect him -too- much but it can be a distraction at times. Steve has a lot of enemies from World War II that are either still around or have passed their legacy onto succeeding generations. He may not know it yet, but there are plenty of folks out there that will be gunning for him, and plenty more -new- enemies he'll make just by virtue of being what and who he is. Finally, Steve is a tremendous idealist and makes no secret of it. He tries extremely hard to "bring 'em in alive" and has a very solid code of honor and behavior he follows. Enemies can potentially use those ideals to their advantage (particularly when it comes to making an escape), even if Cap has gotten quite good at working around his strictures without breaking them. Trivia Steve Rogers was in fact, born on the Fourth of July. Steve's favorite movie is "Yankee Doodle Dandy." He never gets tired of it. Steve is a totally awesome swing dancer (and a good dancer all-around, really). Steve knows what NASCAR, Myspace, and American Idol are. He just doesn't care. He has more important things to worry about than where the winds of popular culture are blowing this minute. You know, like securing those inalienable rights of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness for all people? The Invaders have a special place in the metahuman history of World War II. By a fortunate (or unfortunate for the Axis) twist of fate, they were the only group of superheroes that was exempt from the spell that prevented most costumed heroes from entering Axis-held territory. Steve's disappearance and the death of President Franklin D. Roosevelt occurred in the same week. The U.S. Government was so fearful of a massive drop in morale that they instituted a cover-up to make the public think Captain America was still alive. This led to three other Captain Americas being active up through the 1950's: William Naslund/The Spirit of '76 (1945-1946, Killed in Action), Jeffrey Mace/The Patriot (1946-1949, Retired), and William Burnside (1953-1957, Went insane and was apprehended by the FBI). It was not until the 1990's that the United States government released documents that revealed the truth of the original Captain America's disappearance and presumed death. Soundtrack [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6V7hd1Br2M&feature=related Aaron Copland - Fanfare For the Common Man] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9ePaETGQZ0 John Phillip Sousa - The Stars and Stripes Forever] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ejg-lPcFxU John Williams - Hymn to the Fallen] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZtEBjtkX0U Two Steps From Hell - Heart of Courage] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbHKYnWiK_8&feature=related Two Steps From Hell - Army of Justice] Logs Including Captain America/Steve Rogers 2010-08-14: Welcome to the 21st Century, Captain: Steve Rogers wakes up a strange new world, greeted by a familiar face. 2010-08-15: Mister Rogers Gets a Neighbor: Steve gets an apartment building in the same building as a computer programmer named Karen Starr. This may lead to some Wacky Hijinx. 2010-08-18: From Smasher to Smashed: Cap's first official public appearance since being defrosted. 2010-08-21: Girl Without a World, But Not Without A Home.: Cap introduces Nomad to Nick Fury, and makes her a surprising offer. 2010-08-21: Making The Pitch: Captain America receives the formal offer to join the JLA from none other than Tony Stark. 2010-08-22: Joining the Team: Captain America meets some of the Leaguers and officially accepts the offer of membership. 2010-08-23: When Steve Met Janet: Captain America is introduced to the Winsome Wasp. 2010-08-24: Moving In and Moving Up: Captain America introduces the Wasp to Nomad, job offer ensues. Category:Taken Feature Character